


My Mommy and My Mistress | Venable x Lana x You

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Threesome, ahsapocalypse, lanawinters, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Two gorgeous ladies want a new pet to play with, will that be you?
Relationships: Lana Winters/ Reader, Lana Winters/ Wilhemina Venable, Lana Winters/You, Wilhemina Venable/ Lana Winters/ Reader, Wilhemina Venable/ Lana Winters/ You, Wilhemina Venable/ Reader, Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 28





	My Mommy and My Mistress | Venable x Lana x You

Lana and Wilhemina had been girlfriends for 6 months, they wanted to improve their sex life even more so they decided to choose a pet.  
It was 3 in the morning, you were alone in a bar having a whiskey when you saw two gorgeous woman getting near you. An old fashioned brunette and a redhead wearing only purple and using a cane, which made her even hotter.  
They sat beside you so you were now in the middle of them. They were so hot, you couldn't even believe they wanted something with you.  
\- Hello! - the brunette said with a soft and seductive voice.  
\- Hi! - You answered, your eyes couldn't leave her plump lips.  
\- I'm Lana and she's Wilhemina.  
\- We have something to propose you. - Now the intimidating redhead was talking.  
\- Would you like to come home with us?  
Of course you wanted, but you took a time to realize it was really happening.  
You felt a hand traveling on your thigh, it was the redhead's, you moaned softly and this was the cue Lana needed to start kissing your neck, so you threw your head back to give her more access..  
You felt an arousal growing between your legs, now the two older women were exploring your neck with their lips and your body with their hands. You were moaning quite loud and Wilhemina kissed you to shut you up.  
\- Let's finish this at home! - Lana giggled, getting up.  
You groaned when felt the redhead's lips leaving yours and Lana helped you getting up. You were walking towards the car and Lana smacked your ass.  
\- We're gonna have so much fun today. - She whispered on your ear and bit it. 

Lana was driving so the whole way you made out with Wilhemina, you could feel how soaked you were and couldn't wait to finally have your release. 

As soon as Wilhemina locked the door Lana pinned you against the wall. She was brushing her lips against yours, teasing you while unbuttoning your blouse, revealing your purple bra, which made Wilhemina let out a loud moan.  
The two woman were now teasing your nipples over your bra.  
\- You'll only refer to me as Ms. Venable. - Wilhemina whispered to your ear while tapping her cane on the floor.  
\- I prefer to be called Mommy, if you forget it you'll have to be punished. Do you understand?  
\- Yes, Ms. Venable. Yes, Mommy. - You almost moaned. They got you free and led you towards the bedroom, the bed had purple sheets and soon you were thrown in them.  
Both of them were tops and you couldn't deny how much you liked it, your soaked pants were the living proof of it. 

Lana topped you while Venable took off your pants, leaving you only in underwear. Lana was kissing you passionately while you opened the zipper of her dress, which in a matter of seconds was thrown on the floor, she was not wearing a bra so her breasts were exposed to you.  
Wilhemina came from behind and grabbed Lana's boobs, teasing them while kissing her neck. They were now passionately kissing right before you and you leaned to take off Wilhemina's clothes, leaving her in underwear. 

Both smirked and came towards you, while Lana was kissing you passionately she took off your bra and started teasing your nipples, Venable was right down taking off your panties. You were moaning against the brunette's mouth while feeling wet kisses around your thighs, but never where you wanted most.  
You moaned loud as you felt Wilhemina's tongue against your throbbing clit, exploring and licking you. Lana was now sucking one of your nipples and the mix of their tongues working on you was the best feeling you've ever had.  
Soon your walls were tight and Venable inserted one finger on you, making you complain.  
\- Tell me what you want, bunny. - The redhead teased.  
\- P-please, Ms. Venable, two more fingers. - You were a mess, you almost weren't able to say the whole phrase and the two women loved it. 

\- You'll only cum when I give you permission.  
\- I wouldn't disrespect her if I were you. - Lana whispered in your ear, making you shiver. 

\- Please, Ms. Venable, I can't hold it anymore. You were trying hard to not cum and Lana's fingers traveling your body weren't exactly helping.  
You were a complete mess, screaming and moaning. 

\- Let it go, babe. - Venable said and you instantly came into her fingers. She licked every drop of your juices and demanded you to lick her fingers while she kissed Lana. 

\- You taste good, baby. - Lana told you while kissing your forehead.  
\- Thanks, Mommy.  
\- I think our little thing is tired, Venny, let's get a rest and tomorrow we can finish what we started. 

They laid beside you, you were in the middle of them, exhausted. You slept after a few minutes feeling Lana caressing your hair and Mina's hands on your hips.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing a threesome, hope you like it!  
> Requests are open :)  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and give a feedback on the comments.  
> New chapter tomorrow!


End file.
